


Disappearing Act

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Written for Wizard Love 2009. The request I got had one suggestion for a fic where Narcissa was manipulating James and maybe they got into something they couldn't control. Ilovedthat idea so this is what I came up with. Many many thanks to my beta tailoredshirt who I love.





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wizard Love 2009. The request I got had one suggestion for a fic where Narcissa was manipulating James and maybe they got into something they couldn't control. I _loved_ that idea so this is what I came up with. Many many thanks to my beta tailoredshirt who I love.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she looked through the stands full of possibly every student at Hogwarts. The Quidditch season started with Slytherin versus Gryffindor, a match the whole school would be interested to see. It was a perfect autumn day, but it did nothing to improve her mood.

The day had started out normal enough, until breakfast when Lucius's owl, Caesar, had arrived with a letter for her. The letter sent his usual affections and a few brief notes on how his position with the Malfoy family business was faring. It was all quite normal save for two lines that Narcissa could not keep from running through her mind:

_I find myself increasingly in the company of your eldest sister, Bellatrix. She is as dark as you are fair and possibly more wicked than even myself._

Narcissa could feel a snarl growing in her throat as the words echoed repeatedly in her head. She was well aware of the promises and arrangements made between not only Lucius and herself but their respective families as well. Despite those promises she was not so daft as to not be able to recognise that Lucius was a man with needs, and since she was still in school she could not provide for his needs herself. But her own sister? Her own _married_ sister? It made Naricissa's stomach boil so fiercely she could feel the bile climbing into her mouth.

The Gryffindors to Narcissa's left began to cheer wildly as their team walked out onto the pitch. She would never utter the thought out loud but Narcissa fully expected the Gryffindors to win. Potter was too good to truly compete with.

It wasn't enough he was Head Boy, he had to be the school Quidditch star as well. At least he wasn't as insufferable as his little girlfriend. Evans had been a constant thorn in Naricissa's side since the beginning of the school year. They had both been prefects together but now Evans seemed to think that being Head Girl made her queen of every other prefect, even the ones who were the same year as her.

Evans was bossy, a know-it-all, and every professor's pet. Narcissa couldn't stand the sight of her brash red hair and her sun-damaged freckled skin.

The whistle blew and the teams took to the sky. Narcissa shaded her eyes against the sun to more clearly see the players. She saw her two cousins both visible in the air, and on the opposite teams as well. Potter wove his way almost effortlessly towards the Slytherin goals, quaffle in hand.

He looked quite fit on his broom, confident and attractive. For the first time since breakfast Narcissa's stomach settled a bit. Potter suddenly looked appealing to her. She had needs too; Lucius was not the only one who could go around screwing other people. The idea became too much to resist when Narcissa thought of Potter's Muggle prude and how much she loathed her.

It wasn't as if Narcissa had any other choice with the complete lack of suitable males at this school. It wasn't like she could shag her cousin…again. Yes, Potter would do nicely. Despite his poor taste in girls, he was a Pure-blood.

~~~

It was almost as if everything was conspiring with Narcissa for her plan to work. Narcissa made a careful effort to follow Potter and keep an ear out for anytime he was mentioned.

They had three classes together: Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. Most of the time he angled to sit with Evans and his mates, even though her cousin didn't seem too keen on Evans shushing him more often now that she was within earshot of him. After class Potter _always_ walked with his friends and usually with Evans, except on Wednesdays Potter never walked with Evans on Wednesdays after Charms. The second Wednesday it happened Narcissa thought it was a coincidence, but by the third one she knew it wasn't.

Narcissa followed Potter as he walked down the Charms Corridor with his friends. She kept a good distance back with her friends and was able to break free from them when she said she needed to stop by the Armour Gallery to check on something for an essay she had due. 

Too wrapped up in themselves, Potter and his group did not notice her following them. Reaching a pathway behind a tapestry, Potter's friends went left to the pathway to go back to their Common Room while Potter continued ahead, alone. Narcissa ducked behind a statue keeping her eyes on Potter. He continued down the corridor then took a quick right into the Trophy Room. Why the hell would Potter be going into the Trophy Room? Surely he didn't need that for an ego boost. 

Narcissa darted out from her hiding place and went quickly to the Armour Gallery, crouching behind a suit of armour and keeping an eye on the entrance to the Trophy Room. 

Almost immediately Potter came stumbling out of the Trophy Room, his lips locked with a girl who was _not_ Evans. Narcissa's stomach turned at the sloppy sound of their kissing and the way the girl was already reaching for Potter's belt. 

Potter broke the kiss and pulled the girl, a Ravenclaw, to a cupboard a few feet away. Narcissa knew she had seen enough to get Potter with, but she had to be sure. To her great fortune she didn't have to wait long and they were soon walking back out of the cupboard. 

The Ravenclaw girl was lewdly wiping her mouth, a gesture that caused Narcissa to feel a little sick. The girl's robes hardly looked rumpled or out of place, and if Narcissa hadn't been looking closely she wouldn't have noticed anything about the robes at all. Potter's robes, however, looked almost a mess and his shirt looked like it had been hastily tucked in. Both faces didn't look like they had seen much kissing other than what Narcissa had observed in the corridor. Potter's face was flush, just like every other man's after he came, and the girl's lips slightly puffier than would be considered normal. The girl and Potter parted ways, him heading back to the passageway his friends had taken and her to another staircase. 

Narcissa made it a point to find out the girl's name while she waited for the following Wednesday to see if it happened again. The girl was Imogen Clark, a sixth year. 

The next Wednesday came, and Narcissa followed Potter again. The exact same thing happened again, except this time they didn't meet in the Trophy Room, they happened onto one another in a corridor and went straight for the cupboard. This was indeed a regular meeting for Potter and Imogen Clark. Whether or not they were having it off at other times and places was of little consequence to Narcissa. This once a week meeting was more than Narcissa had dreamt of finding out about. 

Again, it was obvious to Narcissa that Imogen had gone down on Potter and in return he had done nothing for her. This fit with the rumours Narcissa had heard about Potter over the years. That girls were more than happy to get him off and required very little in return. Which meant Potter was most likely not a good lover _at all_ if he was given everything like this. However, Narcissa wasn't detoured from her plan. If he was sub-par she still knew enough to make the experience pleasurable, at least for herself.

~~~

The opportunity to get Potter alone fell into Narcissa's lap. Five crates of new Potions ingredients had arrived and Slughorn, mostly because he would prefer sitting on his arse, needed a couple students to properly put them away for him, by hand not magic. He didn't trust any student who was in detention, and so he asked Narcissa. She expected him to ask Mulciber, the other seventh year prefect from Slytherin, but instead he asked Potter.

Slughorn was trying to gain ground with Potter in a last ditch effort to get him to join the club. Maybe no one ever told Slughorn that giving someone extra work was not a way to flatter them. 

The following Tuesday evening Potter and Narcissa were alone in Slughorn's classroom filling the store cupboard. They had spoken hardly a greeting to one another when they met at the classroom and not much else had been said after they decided Potter would unpack and hand the vials and containers to Narcissa. 

Potter was far quieter than Narcissa had counted on him being. However it was easier to bring up the subject she was eager to discuss without him yammering on. They had finished the second crate and Narcissa decided that now was the perfect time to bring it up. 

"How are you and Imogen getting on?" Narcissa asked casually as she opened up the next crate of ingredients. 

"Who?" Potter asked as he Banished the empty crate to the far side of the room, with the other empty ones. 

"Imogen Clark." Narcissa couldn't help but huff and roll her eyes at Potter's completely clueless look. "Ravenclaw. Sixth year. Brown hair…oh for Merlin's sake, Potter! The girl sucking your cock on a regular basis."

"Oooooh. Imogen." Potter's eyes flashed at her as a smirk played at his lips. He had obviously been having her on. Narcissa glared at him in return and turned back to the store cupboard. She did not look back at him as he silently handed her glass vile after glass vile that she put away. 

"You know about Imogen, then?" Potter eventually said. 

"So it would seem." Narcissa could sense his worry, though his tone was casual.

"Who else knows?" 

"Myself, Imogen, your classless group of friends. However, all of those are a given. You are wondering about Evans." Narcissa's voice tinkled sweetly when she said the name "Evans". 

"Evan—I mean _Lily_ isn't my girlfriend." Potter sounded more defensive than was possibly wise, and Narcissa could feel a victory close at hand. 

"Then why so worried, James?" Narcissa finally turned and looked at him. His jaw flexed as he pointedly looked away. "Evans doesn't know."

"You're going to tell her," Potter said coldly. 

"Why would I tell Evans?" Narcissa said, looking at Potter out of the corner of her eyes. 

"Because you're you."

"Oh, I see. It's either because I'm female and I owe it to my sex to turn in a cheating bastard. Or it's because I'm a Slytherin and want to destroy the Gryffindor King's happiness." 

"I'm not cheating," Potter said, his cheeks beginning to flush, "she isn't my girlfriend—"

"Yet." 

"And! I don't make assumptions just because you're in Slytherin," Potter said, his brows narrowing. 

"Please, Potter." Narcissa crossed her arms. "You think because you know my House you know me. Believe this or not, the world does not revolve around you and I couldn't give a pile of dragon dung about your happiness." 

Potter snorted arrogantly. "Then what is it you are after?" Now that Potter had completely cottoned on, Narcissa knew it wouldn’t take long. 

"What makes you think I want something?" Narcissa said far too innocently, swinging her hair over her shoulder. 

"You didn't find out about me just for the sake of finding out." Potter leaned on the edge of a worktable, smiling smugly. 

There was no point in being coy anymore. "You are wasting your time with Imogen. You need someone who knows what they're doing. Someone who is your equal." Narcissa knew that stroking a man's ego was a straight shot to getting what you wanted from him. 

"You wouldn't know any of these people, would you?" Potter said, looking like the crup who had cornered the kneazle. 

Narcissa looked down, tugging on her robes and smoothing them across her body to accentuate her chest. "If you can't tell then those glasses are doing nothing for your myopia," she said, pulling a piece of imaginary lint from her robes and flicking it away. 

She had hardly looked up before Potter was on her, molesting her mouth and squeezing her in a vice-like grip. Perhaps _molesting_ was an unfair word choice. He actually kissed her quite gently, first brushing their lips together then tugging softly at her bottom lip with his lips. 

"Potter! What are you doing?" Narcissa pulled away, pushing her hands flat against his stupidly firm chest.

"You want me to ditch Imogen and get off with you or you're going to tell Evans everything. I can't get off with you without touching you first." He ducked his head to kiss her again, and Narcissa pushed back against him. 

"No, I'm not going to suck your prick for you. I get something out of this too. I will not be _blowing_ you just because you are you. I am not every other girl in this school." 

"Every girl in this school hasn't blown me," Potter said with a cocky grin, "at least not yet." 

Narcissa should have told Potter to get over himself, but for the first time she caught a scent of him. Lucius always smelled of fine linens and the most elite French colognes. With Potter, there was something that smelled refreshing and natural. He didn't have the disgusting boy scent that too many boys here had. He smelled like stepping from a shower into freshly pressed robes and towel drying his hair was the extent of getting ready. If confidence had a smell it was Potter. It certainly was not better than Lucius but different. 

"You'll enjoy this." Potter easily lifted Narcissa onto the work table behind her. "Trust me." His eyes closed and he dove once again for Narcissa's mouth, cradling her face gently in the palm of his hand. Narcissa arched into his kiss as his tongue parted her lips. She wasn't planning on sleeping with him at the first possible moment; she'd thought they would make some more arrangements. The way his tongue slid across hers, and how his fingers gently brushed the hair from her neck, made her forget all about the rest of her plan. 

His hands moved down, tracing across her collarbones, and lower still, undoing the four clasps of her robes. He moaned, pushing her robes off her shoulders as she pressed her chest to his. Potter's fingers brushed the silk of her blouse, skating over her breasts just enough to make her nipples take interest. 

Slowly, he undid the top three buttons of Narcissa's blouse. He moved his mouth from hers and moved along her jaw down her neck. Potter brushed his knuckles down her ribs between her breasts. Narcissa arched into his touch. James slid one hand across her breast, then his other to her other breast. 

"Merlin, your tits are big." Potter stared down at her chest, rubbing his palms over Narcissa's bra, her nipples pressed hard against his hands. 

" _Tits_. Good gracious, Potter," Narcissa said with a sneer.

"Don't care for my filthy mouth?" Potter smiled wickedly, and Narcissa shot an icy look at him. "How 'bout now?" He slowly began to moistly kiss his way down her neck to her chest. He moved his mouth over each of her peaked nipples, lightly sucking on them through her bra. Narcissa caught a moan before it could leave her mouth. 

His hands traced a path lower down her body. He gripped his hands on her waist and pulled Narcissa flush against him. It wasn't until this point that Narcissa realised Potter was still fully clothed. She had done absolutely nothing to him other than kiss him back. Thus far, he had taken her along for the ride on a path that she had built and intended to lead him down. She was about to undo his robes when he dropped his head lower, and began to gently push her body back so she lay on the table. 

Lower and lower Potter's mouth went till it came to the top of her skirt. He brought his hands down her hips past her thighs to Narcissa's knees pushing them apart. Narcissa's back arched of it's own accord anticipating what was coming. Potter gave her a lust filled look before removing his glasses and putting them in his robe pocket. 

Potter didn't tease her with kisses on her legs and thighs, just lifted her skirt and dropped his head lower. He pushed her thighs further apart before he gave a long, slow lick on the outside of her knickers. Narcissa's legs shook with anticipation and delight. Potter chuckled, the arse hole, and Narcissa wanted to kick him for being so pleased with himself, but all conscious thought left as he quickly pushed her knickers aside and his tongue took a long, slow path without the interference of knickers. Her entire body shook at the pleasure of his mouth on her. 

He was slow at first, but Narcissa began to moan and push back on him so quickly that his pace increased rapidly. She was moaning as she grasped at his horrible mess of hair, aching to come worse than she could ever remember wanting. Potter, apparently not at all bashful about a girl's body, spread her open and pushed his tongue inside of her. Narcissa's fingers dug into his scalp and her entire body exploded as she came, _hard_. Lights flashed behind her eyes and she was certain she was having a dizzy spell. 

Narcissa must have been overly euphoric from her orgasm because her next movement was sliding off the table and grabbing for the fly of Potter's trousers. 

The stone floor of the classroom felt cold on her knees as she pulled his cock out from his pants. Already stroking his hard cock with her hand, Narcissa looked up at James. His lips were red and swollen, his face very pink. He looked like he had just finished a Quidditch match. He had slipped his glasses back on - apparently the perv wanted to see her clearly as she blew him. 

"Do not come in my mouth, Potter. If you do, I'll make you regret you ever had a pair of balls," Narcissa said, 

"Don't worry," Potter replied, gently brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. Narcissa slid her tongue across Potter's cock before she would allow herself a moment to think about how sweet his voice and the gesture was. 

Before they left Slughorn's classroom, Potter waved his wand a few times, putting the rest of the ingredients away. "He's mental thinking that you can only do this job by hand," Potter said looking over his shoulder and grinning at Narcissa. 

"Or he knows better," Narcissa replied without looking up from straightening her robes. "Thank you for finishing the work." Narcissa began to walk to the door. James quickly closed the cupboard door and ran after her. 

"Can I help you?" Narcissa said coldly narrowing her gaze at Potter as he opened the door for her. His smile quickly faded from his lips and he composed his features. 

"Getting the door for you is all." He opened the door and let her walk out ahead of him. 

"Good evening, Potter," Narcissa said, inclining her head and turning to walk back to her Common Room. She didn't hear Potter turn and walk the opposite direction from her, and she could feel his eyes follow her until she turned the corner.

~~~

Weeks later, Narcissa found herself sitting on a squishy sofa waiting for Potter. She hated waiting for Potter, and the one time she had waited for him she made sure he regretted it. Being left unsatisfied was not something a man or his testicles easily forgot. Narcissa would make sure Potter regretted being late even more this time.

The classroom was draughty and Narcissa cast a warming charm as she waited. She should have never agreed to an empty classroom, but she had accepted it initially. 

She had avoided Potter for a few days after their encounter in Slughorn's classroom. She was unsure of what had come over her, going down on Potter like she had. She figured he must do that to every girl the first time so that the girl would continue getting him off in hopes that he would do it again. But surely if that were true she would have heard something about it before. 

As they were all gathering their things at the end of Charms the next week, Potter flicked his eyes at her for only a half second, if that, but it was enough to that she knew he wanted to see her after they left the classroom. 

Narcissa had followed at a distance as Potter left his friends at the passageway and he continued on. Once they were alone in the corridor he did not feint going to the Trophy Room but instead turned and waited for her. 

"If you assume I will be going with you into a dingy cupboard, then you are quite mistaken," Narcissa said as she came close to Potter. 

"I didn't assume that, I only wanted to talk to you." He smiled at her. The smile was sweet in the same way a puppy might be considered sweet, until it messed all over your floor. 

"What is it then?" Narcissa demanded. Potter didn't reply with words - his eyes said it all: "When will you fuck me again?"

"You need to find a place other than a Potions' worktable or a broom cupboard if you are interested in a repeat of last week." 

"You didn't mind the Potions' table then," he replied. 

"That was once. You can come up with something better," she said. 

"Why don't you come up with some place better?" Potter retorted. 

"I have the upper hand here. You figure out a suitable place for us to meet or Evans will know all about Imogen and _me,_ " Narcissa said in her most gentle voice. 

"What if I don't find a place?" Potter replied hotly. 

"Same consequences." 

"You're fucking me either way. Thank you, _Black_ ," James spat before brushing past her and stomping down the corridor. 

Much to Potter's credit, it only took him a day to find somewhere. It was an empty classroom on the third floor. Potter had rearranged the stacks of chairs and tables, creating a kind of barrier between the door and where they were. He then took the old battered teacher's desk and transfigured it into a large squishy sofa in the midst of the other furniture. 

"Asking for a bed would be beyond your skills, I am sure," Narcissa said sitting down on the sofa, which turned out to be surprisingly comfortable. 

"Nothing is beyond my skills." Potter smirked, sitting next to Narcissa on the couch and leaning across her to kiss her. 

They were soon meeting in the classroom often, making time after Charms on Tuesdays and other times that they could stand one another. Narcissa was pleasantly surprised that the time spent with Potter wasn't completely wretched. Despite his callus, immature personality, he wasn't nearly the disappointment she suspected of him once he started kissing her. 

The door to the classroom opened and shut, breaking Narcissa from her line of thought. Potter walked through the small maze of furniture and looked sheepish when he reached her. He knew he was in trouble. 

"It's warm in here," he said, pulling off his heavy cloak. 

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Narcissa jumped up from the sofa. 

"Sorry, I was held up by McGonagall—" 

"Yes, I know the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain has a very full schedule," Narcissa said tightly. 

Potter crossed the short distance between himself and Narcissa, and lightly gripped her upper arm and looked down at her. "Don't be angry, I didn't want to keep you here waiting. I knew you would get pissed off." 

"If you knew I would be angry then why even show up?" Narcissa asked, stiffening her body against Potter's touch. 

"Thought maybe this time you'd tie me up as a punishment," Potter said with a great deal of nerve and a waggle of his eyebrows. Narcissa sneered at his perverted wish and he laughed in reply. Before Narcissa could say anything back Potter pulled her to him. "Don't be too rough on me." 

Narcissa kissed him firmly on the mouth and quickly began to undo his robes and shirt. She was actually most upset that he had been late because she had been eager as hell all day to get him here. Waiting for sex was like not being able to breathe; it completely shut everything else from your mind. 

Potter groaned, throwing off his robes and, not waiting for Narcissa to finish with the buttons on his shirt, pulled it straight over his head. Wanting to feel the warmth of Potter's lean chest on her own, Narcissa took off her robes and hastily undid her blouse. 

"Bloody hell," James breathed. He reached out, reverently touching the lace bra Narcissa wore, the pink of her nipple clearly visible underneath. One thing, among the many, that made Narcissa superior to other girls her age was that she knew how to best present her assets to make herself look beyond desirable. Sure, the other girls would wore nice bras and knickers, but none of them went through the effort to find the perfect lingerie, and if they did it surely wasn't made of fine silk like Narcissa's. It was amazing how far something that covered so little of the body could go. 

"If you like that, James," Narcissa whispered in his ear, "then you'll love what I have on below." 

Potter grabbed at the zip of her skirt, tugging it quickly to send her skirt falling down her body into a heap on the floor. He swallowed hard, looking at the lace knickers and garter belt, which held up her long black stockings. 

"I haven't a clue how to get this off you," Potter said, reaching beneath one of the thin belts and stroking his finger across her fair skin. 

"I'll show you," Narcissa purred, pulling Potter to the sofa. 

She took off his trousers and pants before pushing him to sit down. Narcissa straddled his thighs, rubbing the lace front of her knickers across the tip of his hard prick. 

"God," Potter moaned, arching into Narcissa. 

Potter reached around to her arse, digging his fingers into her flesh and urging her closer. He ran his hands down her thighs, pulling at the belts then down across her stockings, feeling the curve of her legs. His hands went back up the curves of her body, coming to rest on her breasts. 

Potter groaned happily, looking at the lace bra and rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes shined brightly behind his black-rimmed glasses as he lightly tugged at her nipples, pressing hard against the bra. The rough fabric against her sensitive skin made Narcissa moan happily. Potter chuckled in the back of his throat, pulling and twisting at her nipples again, this time rougher. Narcissa moaned louder, arching her back to push her chest further onto him. 

Encouraged by the noises leaving her lips and the way Narcissa ground herself against him, Potter intensified his touches on her. He pulled at the bra, pulling her breasts out from under the lace. Potter darted his tongue across her nipples and sucked lightly on them. 

Narcissa reached down her legs, quickly unsnapping the clasps of her garter belt. She stood up to quickly pull off her knickers. Potter instantly brought his hand to his cock, stroking himself while she undressed. 

"Merlin, I want to fuck you," Potter said, looking greedily at her. 

"As long as you do it hard," Narcissa replied, straddling his legs once again and lowering herself onto him. 

Potter was hardly in her when he pushed down on her hips and thrust up violently into her, doing just as Narcissa liked. She cried out as waves of pleasure and pain shot through her body - apparently Potter didn't know the size of his own cock. He did it again, making her cry out once more, but this time she called out, "Merlin, James! Yes!" 

Their thrusts met as they fucked each other Narcissa gripped Potter's upper arms as he held tight to her thighs. She loved the way the muscles flexed under her hands as he pushed down on her. 

It was furiously fast, and before Narcissa knew it she was keening and moaning, "James!" as she clinched around Potter's cock and came. 

"Fucking hell! God yes!" Potter called out as he released almost instantly after Narcissa. 

Her body felt like a liquid heap after her orgasm was complete. She couldn't move, just slumped into Potter's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Their panting eventually gave way to normal breathing, but there they stayed, sweaty and tired on the sofa, with his arms wrapped around her tightly. 

Narcissa looked up after some time to make sure he wasn't sleeping. Potter's eyes were open and he smiled warmly at her. She reached up, brushing his hair that stuck to his sweaty brow. Potter kissed her warmly on the mouth. Narcissa returned his gentle kiss and returned to being cradled against him. 

"My legs are falling asleep," James said. Narcissa moved to get up. "No, don't move." 

James lifted one of her legs across him, moving her gently from him. He had her lay down facing the cushions of the sofa and he tucked himself in behind her, sliding one arm under her neck and the other round her stomach. Their legs curved together and Potter lazily drew circles on her skin. Narcissa felt comfortable and warm nestled between him and the sofa. 

"Warm enough?" Potter asked and Narcissa nodded. She was feeling too sleepy to speak. "Comfortable?" Again she didn't answer but pulled his arm tighter around her middle. 

Somewhere between Potter's breath on her neck and only closing for eyes for a brief moment, Narcissa fell asleep. 

_Bang!_ The door to the classroom burst open, banging against the wall. Both Narcissa and Potter jumped. "Prongs?" someone called out. Potter grabbed his wand and summoned his cloak to them. He threw it mostly over Narcissa, who balled herself up underneath it, and used what was left to cover himself as best as he could. 

"James? Where the bloody hell are you?" The sound of footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped. 

"God! Cover up better, I can see the head of your cock." It was Narcissa's cousin, and he was even more coarse than she remembered. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Potter demanded. 

"You told us to come find you if you were gone too long." 

"I meant if I got stuck with McGonagall, not _here_. Moony knew that," James said. 

"I tried to convince Sirius of that but you know how he gets." It was Potter's other friend, so the little tag-a-long one was probably there as well. 

"You could've have stopped him," Potter said, to which one of them snorted and another chortled. "You found me. Bugger off and I will find you later." 

"Going to have another go of it then? Or have you not even started yet?" Narcissa wanted her wand to make her insufferable cousin shut up. There was another laugh and then the footsteps moved away from them. They shut the door behind them once they left. 

Potter lifted up the edge of the cloak and grinned down at Narcissa. "Sorry." 

"Your friends _know_ we're _here_?" Narcissa said, pulling off the cloak and sitting up. 

"Sure, don't yours?" Potter's tone was brash and careless.

"No," Narcissa replied coolly. 

"What do you tell them, then?" Potter sat up, looking at Narcissa. 

"Nothing. Who I take to my bed is none of their affair." Narcissa shrugged. 

"You never tell them anything?" Potter looked amazed. 

"I tell them only a small part but apparently not every detail like you tell your friends." Narcissa stood up to grab her clothes and begin to dress. 

"I don't tell my friends every detail," James said defensively. "They know this is where we meet. Sirius was the one who suggested it."

"Fantastic. Now I've been screwing you in a room where my cousin has probably fucked every whore in this place." Narcissa pulled on her blouse. 

"Sirius hasn't brought any girls here." Potter shook his head and smiled. 

"No matter. We can't come here anymore. Your friends know where we are." 

"They won't tell anyone."

Narcissa looked at Potter and pitied him for the first time. She had never thought he could be so stupid. "It's a shame you trust your friends so much." 

"It's a shame you don't trust yours at all!" Potter said hotly, jumping up from the sofa. 

Narcissa rolled her eyes, pulling her hair out from the collar of her robes she had just put on. She was through talking with Potter, and she wasn't going to talk to him about his friends. "We'll use my dormitory. Figure out a way I can get you in there unnoticed. Don't bring your friends along." 

Narcissa walked swiftly from the room, giving him no chance to reply.

~~~

On the day of their appointed meeting Narcissa sat in Transfiguration, her mind wandering during a rather boring lecture. Her face was composed to look like she was giving McGonagall the proper amount of attention, but she wasn't at all.

For a moment her eyes fell on Potter, who wasn't even pretending to pay attention. He sat with his chin in the palm of his hand, looking like he was trying to fight off sleep. Potter had a way of slowly blinking right before he started to nod off. Then after his eyes would close, he would start to breathe slowly with his lips slightly parted. Narcissa had only seen him fall asleep a handful of times but it was always the same. 

Typically after they shagged, they would shag again, naturally. Occasionally it was rushed and they wouldn't even get their clothes off before it was over. It wasn't often they fell asleep, like they had last time. Narcissa had felt relaxed tucked between Potter and the sofa, his arms around her. 

Narcissa had always been treated like a lady, no matter the man she was with. They all had the class, breeding, and manners that led them to act like gentlemen even if their behaviour whilst in bed showed no manners whatsoever. Potter technically came from good breeding but his class and manners were non-existent. Narcissa didn't feel like any less of a lady when she was with him though. In fact, the idiot somehow managed to make her feel almost better than a lady.

Thinking of Potter this way made Narcissa's stomach stir. She wanted to grab Potter by the shirt collar, drag him from class, and insist he touch her, kiss her, _hold_ her. 

All of the sudden Narcissa realised Potter was looking right at her. _Damn it._ He had caught her staring at him. The best thing she could do was give him her most seductive look. Potter's brows shot up in surprise and he blushed like some silly girl. God help Potter and his thoughts that he wore so openly. 

Narcissa looked away from him but couldn't stop thinking about him. This unnerved her. She wasn't the sort to pine over anything or anyone. She had never even pined for Lucius, just been angry that she was here and he wasn't. 

Somewhere between going down on Potter in Slughorn's classroom and him fucking her every way she liked it, to her complete astonishment, Narcissa liked Potter much better than she ever thought possible. Surely it was nothing to do with his smile, brash behaviour, or the way he touched her. The only possible reason she could hold him slightly above disdain was that he could _always_ give her an orgasm. No, not _always_! There had to at least be once where he selfishly came with no regard for her. 

Narcissa thought and thought about it as she left class and headed to the Slytherin Common Room. Unfortunately, thinking about every sexual encounter with Potter only managed to turn her on and increase her desire for him to quickly follow her. 

The plan was to meet after class, two passageways away from the Potions' classroom. Narcissa would then take Potter back to her dormitory, which would be empty. 

Potter did not keep Narcissa waiting - he was less than five minutes behind her. She didn't know, nor did she care, how he shrugged off Evans to meet her here. 

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, looking at Potter's normal appearance. "I told you to figure out a way that I could bring you in undetected. I thought you would at least try a glamour." 

"No need," Potter said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a silvery cape with a large flourish. 

"An invisibility cloak? I didn't take you as a thief, Potter," Narcissa said lightly. 

"I'm not, it's mine," James replied angrily. 

"I was only teasing, Potter. Don't be so sensitive." Narcissa smiled. "Put it on and follow me." 

Narcissa led him down the darkening passageways until they came to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room. "You there?" Narcissa hissed. He had walked behind her so quietly she wouldn't be surprised if no answer came back.

"Yes," James whispered. 

Narcissa turned towards the stone wall and said the password. She led Potter through the Common Room - a couple of Slytherins were there but not more than three or four - then down a small set of stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. She walked to the very last door and went inside. It was empty. 

Narcissa shut the door. "No one will come in. You can take that thing off now." Potter pulled the cloak off his body and tucked it back into his bag, which he then dropped in a chair by the door. 

"Boys usually can't go to the girls' dormitories in my house," Potter said, looking around at the six beds in the room. 

"Am I to take it you've never been in a girl's room before," Narcissa said, taking off her robes and placing them on the foot of her bed. 

Potter laughed. "I wouldn't say that. I said _usually_." 

"I have no doubt you have found your way around every rule here," Narcissa said, inclining her head. "Excuse me, I will be back in a moment. Feel free to sit on my bed." 

When Narcissa returned from the restroom, Potter was sitting reclined against the pillows of her bed, holding the family photo she kept on the bedside table. 

"You and your sisters get on well? You don't look very happy in this photo if you do," Potter said. 

"Don't be ridiculous, we are all perfectly happy," Narcissa snapped. 

"You all look so serious." James rolled his eyes. "Like you have mighty sticks up your arses."

"Put that down and don't say things about my family." Narcissa made to grab for the photo, but Potter dodged out of the way, holding the frame high above his head and laughing. 

"You, of course, look beautiful." Potter laughed as Narcissa angrily reached for the picture again and he held her off. "I prefer you like this though. You look like you're going to kill me if I don't give this back—stop that! No fair! You can't grab my cock just to get your damn picture back!" 

Narcissa increased her hold and said through gritted teeth, "Put the photo back where you got it and your cock will be just fine." 

They stared at each other for a moment, until Potter leaned over and set the picture where it had been. Narcissa made to move her hand away from Potter's prick but his hand quickly shot out and covered it. He arched his hips, growing hard under her touch. 

"You are deranged," Narcissa sneered. 

"Nothing deranged about me liking your hand on my cock." Potter pulled Narcissa to kiss him and before he could, he looked at her in that way he always looked at her. The way that didn't say, "I want to be in you" or "I want to fuck you" or even "I want to make love to you." It simply said "You…are beautiful." 

Narcissa did not want Potter to look at her this way. She felt her anger rise up in her like a viper. This was his obligation to her, and he wasn't supposed to want it so much or look at her like he enjoyed her at all. He was supposed to loathe her for manipulating him and she was supposed to loathe him just for being him. 

Potter's kiss was gentle and the way Narcissa kissed in return was not. She pulled roughly at Potter's mouth, hungrily biting his lips, pushing herself forcefully to him. They kissed hard and fast, tearing at one another’s clothes. 

Narcissa released him from the kiss to pull his jumper over his head. She began to pull at his tie and pull open his shirt. She licked her way down his chest, tugging at one of his nipples between her teeth. Potter hissed, arching off the bed. 

"I want you to talk dirty to me," Narcissa said. "I want you to tell me horrible, vile things." 

"Oh, god. Yes." Potter nodded, kicking off his trousers. 

"Call me a bitch in heat." 

"What?" Potter yelped. 

"Tell me I’m a cock slut."

"No." Potter sat up, pulling Narcissa up to look at him. 

"Excuse me?" Narcissa pulled herself from Potter's grip. 

"I said 'no'. I won't talk to you that way," Potter said firmly. 

"It's only a _fuck_ , Potter. It doesn’t matter what you say," Narcissa scoffed at him. 

"Those are horrible things to call you, no matter what." 

"You can't call me a 'bitch in heat'? That's what I'm acting like - fucking you every chance I get," Narcissa said. 

"Then what am I if I’m fucking you every chance _I_ get?" Potter shot back. 

"Leave, Potter. I am through with you." Narcissa turned her back to him. 

"Narc—please—Narcissa, don’t act this way. I can't—it's not easy to think of you that way." Potter reached out, brushing his hand across the bare skin of her back. 

"Then try if you want me, and go away if you are too scared." Narcissa tried to shrug off his touch. 

"I am not scared—on your knees," Potter said, backing away from Narcissa. 

"What?" she shot back, looking over her shoulder. 

"I said 'On. Your. Knees.' Are you going to listen or are you going to need to be tied up?" Potter's face and tone were serious; he couldn't resist a request from Narcissa. 

Narcissa got on her knees, and Potter knelt behind her, pushing his prick against her arse. He wrapped one arm around her and began rubbing her breasts. He pushed her hair off her neck with the other hand and kissed and licked along her neck, leading up to her ear. 

"I know what you want," Potter growled as he sucked on her ear lobe. "You want it from behind. I know that's what you like. You like it so much you’re always rubbing your arse against my cock, always wanting me to put you on your hands and knees to fuck you from behind." 

Potter pushed his hand down the back of Narcissa's knickers, rubbing across her arse and moving forward between her legs. He brushed a finger to her clit and she moaned. 

"Moaning, and you're very wet. You are such a whore for it this way. Your knickers are already soaked." He continued to rub his fingers on her, and Narcissa rocked into his touch. 

"Remember when I fucked you against the wall? Remember your hands planted against the stone when I entered you from behind? You came right when I entered you. _God_ you’re easy to make come." Potter rutted himself against the small of Narcissa's back. And _Merlin_ it made her more wet. He was right, she did like it from behind and she hated him for knowing it. "Tell me you remember!" 

"I remember," Narcissa said. 

"Tell me you think about it all the time," Potter's voice was rough, commanding. It was brilliant. 

"I do." 

"Show me how you touch yourself when you think about it." Potter pulled his hands free from her body, and Narcissa bit back a disappointed groan. 

Narcissa turned her head, looking at Potter over her shoulder as she slid her hand down her knickers and began to touch herself. She rocked her hips back and forth as she fingered herself and watched Potter. She bit her lower lip as his name struggled to escape from them. 

"Go ahead. Say my name, I know you want to," Potter purred as he stroked one finger down her spine. "Say it just like you do when I stick my prick in you. Say it because you know you can't go a day without me in you." 

Narcissa's lips trembled and her body ached for him to enter her. She stared hard at Potter. Angry at him for making her want to come so badly, angry because he was doing what she told him to do, and angry because if his cock wasn't in her instantly she would pass out from need. Her hormones over-rode her head. "James." 

"Good girl." Potter pulled Narcissa's hand away and pulled down her knickers to her knees. She dropped to all fours as he quickly entered her. Narcissa moaned and panted as he held her hips, burying his cock in her. With every thrust his fingers dug deeper into her skin, Narcissa could imagine the angry fingerprints that would be left behind. He pulled her hips and pushed his cock inside her over and over again, rhythmically bringing her closer as he fucked her. 

"Look at you—all I have to do is fuck you from behind and you're moaning like a slut." Potter thrust harder, punctuating his words. Narcissa cried out, feeling her orgasm overtake her. His prick, rough actions and filthy words were too much for her to keep from coming; it was exactly what she wanted. 

"F—f—f—f—uck!" Potter yelled as Narcissa clinched around him and he began to come. 

Narcissa rocked her body into Potter's over and over until her orgasm was fully over. 

Potter's sweaty chest collapsed on Narcissa's back, and she could feel him panting on her neck. She pushed back on him a little; he was sticky and weighed more than he realised. Potter slid out of her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her down to lay on the bed. 

A pleased sensation flitted in Narcissa's chest. It felt good to be given what she wanted. All they had was casual sex, nothing else involved. 

"Merlin's fucking balls, I came hard," Potter said stretching out his long legs behind her. "I thought I was going to pass out." 

Narcissa didn't reply. She didn't need to stroke his ego by telling him how good it was for her as well. 

Narcissa shivered slightly as the cool air of the room brushed across her skin. Potter pulled her close to him and threw the bed covers over them. Narcissa rolled onto her back, looking up at Potter. He brushed a kiss on her collarbone, another on her jaw and then softly kissed her lips. He looked down out her with a soft, sappy expression. 

"You're beautiful and you aren't a whore or a slut," he said, brushing the pad of his thumbs against her lips. 

For half of a second Narcissa wanted to kiss him, wanted to show him how that look and those words made her feel. She quickly recovered herself and stiffened in Potter's touch. 

"I will be seeing Lucius at the Christmas Holidays. I have no need for you any longer," Narcissa said plainly. Potter looked taken aback. 

"Malfoy? You're still with him?" 

"Yes, we are one another's intended." 

"You're engaged!" Potter shot up immediately. 

"Technically no, we are not." Narcissa cleared her throat. This was easy enough to explain. "We have an understanding between us and our families. We will be married at an appointed time after I finish school."

"Then what are we?" 

Narcissa looked Potter directly in the eye. "Don't be thick, Potter. You know and I know you have your little girlfriend and I have my life. This was something to pass the time. Now I am through with you. You may leave. I won't say anything to Evans, you can be assured of that." 

Potter didn't say anything, though he looked very much like he wanted to. He wasn't an idiot. It was not possible for him to mistake their time together for anymore than what it was. 

He got out of the bed and found his clothes and dressed without looking at the bed. He pulled his bag from the chair and took out his invisibility cloak. He slid his bag onto his shoulder and made to leave the room, then stopped with his hand on the doorknob. His jaw flexed as he stared hard in front of him. Finally he looked back over at Narcissa. 

"I didn't know you had other plans. It sounds like you're engaged to me, so congratulations. I hope you are very happy with him." He said the words but his face carried none of the meaning. 

"Best of luck with Evans. Goodbye, James," Narcissa replied distantly. 

Potter threw his cloak around himself, disappearing from Narcissa's view. The door opened and shut; he was gone. 

Narcissa's only regret when he left was that he could not wear his invisibility cloak all the time. It would be easiest if he did permanently disappear.


End file.
